


America's Most Dangerous; Bonded And Breeding

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Animal Instincts, Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Knotting, M/M, Masks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Prison Sex, arranged mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, notorious serial killer and cannibal, is an Omega nearing his first heat of the year for the first time since being arrested. In the last two weeks, Hannibal has rejected every viable partner, killing three of them, one of which was a poor orderly who was just trying to take his vitals.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	America's Most Dangerous; Bonded And Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> This was a twitter thread I wrote, is it any better now? Who knows XD

Laws stated that Alphas and Omegas were not allowed to be put on suppressants while incarcerated; something about behavioural changes and the health risks that come with constant exposure to the suppressants. It worked out cheaper for institutions in the end too, so now asylum have begun pairing Alphas and Omegas for heats and ruts. It was difficult to match them up in the beginning, taking into account the crimes they committed, how they act around the opposite sex. The omega gets the choice in partner in the end as they're always the ones who reject advances.

Hannibal Lecter, notorious serial killer and cannibal, is an Omega nearing his first heat of the year for the first time since being arrested. He’s sat at the desk with a book in front of him, half listing as Chilton drones on.

“You will be heating soon, Hannibal” Chilton sighs.

“I am aware, thank you Frederick.”

“You will need to take an Alpha at some point-” The Omega zones out, pushing food around on his plate. _He always has lost interest in food before heating._

Chilton huffs, leaving and Hannibal moves back to his bed.

In the last two weeks, Hannibal has rejected every viable partner, killing three of them, one of which was a poor orderly who was just trying to take his vitals.

Hannibal looks up when a new Alpha is pushed in, black curls falling over his eyes as he stares blankly ahead. The Omega notices that the man is already dressed in a mask and straight jacket, attached to a pole rather than simply being guided in like the rest of the Alphas were. _Interesting._ Hannibal is instantly curious as they only do this with alphas who are too aggressive to control. This one just looks bored.

Hannibal stays sat on his bed, picking at the blanket as he stares at the newcomer. The room divider, a pane of reinforced glass that slides on some fancy mechanism Hannibal doesn't care enough about, still in place while the orderlies secure the Alpha. The pole is removed and replaced with chains so that the Alpha can't attack the Omega during initial introductions.

The divider is opened and Hannibal is quick off his bed, cautiously circling the newcomer. At the corner of his eye, he can see where the orderlies stood, backs straight in trepidation, just waiting to see if Hannibal will take to this Alpha.

Hannibal steps up close, ignoring the way the Alpha tenses, sticking his nose into the Alpha's neck. He minutely jerks back at the low growl that the Alpha emits, before going straight back in. _The scent is pleasant._

The Alpha smells like the forest, of rain and freedom, he smells fresh albeit, a little oily with annoyance. _Hannibal wants to roll around in it_. The Omega is quick to drop down to his knees and then to lower himself down onto his back, baring his stomach to the Alpha in a clear sign of submission.

He'd be an idiot if he didn't see or smell the relief from the orderlies. It’s to be expected since Hannibal has built up a reputation for his rejections.

However, what he didn't expect was for the Alpha to not really react, simply raise an eyebrow at him before huffing and turning away. Hannibal frowns, feeling slightly stung by the rejection, wiggling his way back in to the man’s line of sight again. He whines for attention only to shrink back when the Alpha growls at him. _Curious._ Hannibal thinks because despite the Alpha’s reaction, he can still smell the arousal.

Hannibal’s heat is a week away, and now he has a partner to share it with. He can only imagine what the Alpha will be like when let loose if he's in chains, a bite mask and straight jacket now.

The Omega moves back to his bed when orderlies direct him to, smirking as he watches as the curious Alpha is guided out of his cell.

* * *

As predicted Hannibal had went into full heat before the week had passed. Will, Hannibal learned was the Alpha’s name, was slowly introduced several times throughout the Omega’s nesting phase, walked around the room as Hannibal went about arranging the provided pillows and blankets for his nest.

The Omega can feel Will’s eyes burning holes into his back, he shivers at the scent the Alpha’s emitting. Hot, humid arousal only the Omega can smell. Hannibal wiggles, subtly shifting as he feels himself slicking, he blushes when he both sees and hears as Will takes in a breath, his nose in the air, eyes closed as he scents the air.

* * *

Will is taken from his cell one morning, woken abruptly when a baton hits the bars of his cell. He raises onto his elbows to glare at the orderlies stood outside. They’re terrified of him, Will can smell it on them, such a sickly acidic smell that makes his blood rush with the need to hurt them.

Will doesn’t move, faces the wall as procedure demands, stands still as he’s strapped back into the straight jacket and clear mask, led once again with the fucking pole. He knows where he's going, could smell Hannibal heating the last time he was in the Omega's cell.

He’s lead down corridors and then through heavy wooden doors, Will can feel his groin twitch at the scent that enters his nose. _Sweet, ripe, fertile._

Will feels his chest rumble with a possessive growl, feels as the orderlies shake the pole guiding him in slight fear. The Alpha looks back at them with an annoyed glance when he’s jerked by their movements. He rolls his eyes when they suddenly push him forwards.

Will licks his lips, pulse rabbiting as he finally spots the Omega on the other side of the glass. Watches Hannibal as he pushes up against the wall separating them.

He hears the Omega whine in need and Will growls in response. He's jerked forward again by those guiding him, pushed into the cell. The pole is removed and he's once again secured by a chain, this time it being passed through a hole in the glass. Two orderlies begin checking his mask and collar, making sure they are as secure as possible. They remove his straight jacket and then rush out the room, fearing that the Alpha will grab at them. He feels as the chain attached to his collar clips undone and Will is free to roam. The omega is still on the opposite side of the divider, pushing up to brush against the glass like a cat in heat in an attempt to tease the Alpha. _It works._ The Alpha’s cock throbbing in his overalls.

Will watches as the orderlies approach the Omega, softly grabbing him to secure his own mask, white acrylic, softer inside and much better fitted than Will's own.

He feels rage spread through his body, suddenly pissed when he sees Hannibal try to jerk his head away in discomfort and growls to show his annoyance. The orderlies are quick to finish and rush out of the cell.

Will stands close the divider as it begins to open and then they're in the same room.

Alpha and Omega stare at each other, backs straight, both riled up. Will sniffs, moving to circle the Omega, watches as Hannibal turns with him, keeping the Alpha in his sight.

Will suddenly launches forwards and Hannibal takes off in a sprint. The chase is important within matings; a chance for the Omega to test their suitor. The room is big, but doesn't compare to the lengths they would have gone if they were free men.

They run circles around each other, Hannibal dodging from the Alpha’s grasp on multiple occasions. The orderlies watch as the Alpha growls and jumps at Hannibal, catching him around the waist and barrelling him down onto the floor, pinning him into submission. Play mounting as if to say _‘I won’_

Hannibal looks back over his shoulder at Will, body going limp as he whines, baring his soft throat to the Alpha.

Will growls, leaning down to butt his masked mouth against the Omega's neck, teeth snapping together in anger when he can't play nip him. The Omega wiggles underneath him in response to the angry noise.

Will ignores him, instead, thrusts his hips forwards, humping against the Omega's ass. Hannibal pitches forwards with a high whine, slick seeping through the back of his jumpsuit as the Alpha's sizable cock rubs between his cheeks. His face is pushed into the cold ground as he pants, mask scraping against the concrete. The Alpha isn't gentle with his movements, gripping his waist in a bruising hold as he aggressively pistons his hips.

Desperate hands tear at the Omega’s clothes, Hannibal wiggling out of his suit as it’s ripped from his body. Will's already halfway off, shredded in places.

When they're naked, jumpsuits flung in opposite directions, Will grabs Hannibal and drags him to the nest the Omega had been building for the past few days.

He drops Hannibal within the blankets, watches as the omega moves to present his ass to Will, slick dripping from his winking hole. Will wetly huffs, falling to his knees, his mask butting between the Omega's cheeks, he groans when a few beads of slick drip through the air holes, coating his lips. He licks them, then begins licking over the air holes in his mask, refusing to let any of it go to waste. The Alpha is pissed that he has the fucking mask on, desperate to bury his between the globes of the Omega’s ass and tongue at his entrance.

Hannibal grows frantic, pushes his hips back, inviting the Alpha to mount him again. _He craves it._

Will is quick to mount back up, hips butting against Hannibal's ass. Cock brushing his cheeks as he humps forwards. Hannibal whines and lowers his chest, ass raising in hopes to get the Alpha to penetrate him.

Will's sweaty forehead rubs against Hannibal's back, pushing forwards again before he growls, dick finding the Omega's soaked hole and then he's sinking into the wet heat. Hannibal yelps as he's suddenly full to the brim way too soon, body collapsing as he goes limp with his first orgasm. Will snaps at him when he falls forwards, angry when his dick almost leaves that glorious warmth.

The Alpha grabs his hips lifting them as he begins thrusting. The Omega's body is limp as Will uses it for his own pleasure, whines and mewls leaving Hannibal's mouth as he weakly claws at the plush ground around them.

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. The sinful squelch of slick being forced out around Will's cock enough to make anyone blush. Hannibal's hand weekly reaches back into the Alpha's hair, gripping the sweaty curls as his body bends and twists.

Will feels fingers feel around the clasp of his mask, subtly unbuckling it. The Alpha's hips continue to thrust, chasing the high as his knot grows as he draws near.

He feels the mask come loose and he shakes his head, throwing it to the side, hearing it skid across the ground. He hears orderlies suddenly yell and shout, scrambling to get the doors of the cell open. He pays them no mind, licking up the sweaty patch of skin along side the Omega’s neck, nosing at his sharp jaw.

The Alpha speeds his hips, feels his knot pop as he forces it past the tight grip of the Omega's body. Hannibal screams as Will sinks his teeth into his neck as the Alpha’s hot seed fills him. _Breeding him._ Hannibal cums again with a weak whimper, feels his body spasm against the ground, ass help up by the thick knot still.

They lie there as orderlies stand around them in shock and panic. There's no way Hannibal is leaving this without a child or even a litter.

Two of America's most dangerous criminals bonded and breeding.


End file.
